Smallville: The Chronicles of JorEl
by charlie Edwards
Summary: Clark and Trinity open the Journals of JorEl to get a better idea of what his life was like before Krypton's demise. New Characters are introduced that will have an impact on Clark becoming Superman
1. Chapter 1

Smallville: The Chronicles of Jor-El

(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB/CW Network. The Chimera are from the game Resistance: The Fall Of Man copyrighted 2006 Sony Entertainment & is exclusively for the Playstation 3. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB/CW network. All Other characters are mine. Star Wars is copyrighted 1977-2006 Lucasfilm Ltd)

_Chapter 1: Jor-El returns to Krypton_

The beam of light filled the chamber of the central displacement room on the planet Krypton. Jor-El, one of Krypton's leading scientists was sent to Earth for 3 Earth days due to his rebellion against his father's wishes to marry Lara, daughter of Zod. He had been enticed by Lara's good looks, but when he found out that Zod had wanted the young man to marry her for strictly political reasons, he refused. He was on the High Council of Krypton's ruling senate and was punished. He had been sent to the far away planet called by its inhabitants "Earth" but was named Terra by the citizens of Krypton. They were in the process of learning Earth customs and traditions. Jor-El had been sent to Earth as a punishment and was told not to have any contact with the citizens of Earth. But even then he disobeyed the council, by falling in love with an Earth woman Louise McCallum, who was the great-great aunt to Lana Lang, Clark Kent's girlfriend.

He finished appearing and looked at his friends from the Council. He was dressed in the clothing left to him by Jonathan Kent's father Hyram. The leather jacket he had worn during his three-day journey on Earth had been left on the Kent farm. He was the spitting image of his soon to be born son Kal-El. He was sad but he had left the journal/medallion in the caves that were on the outskirts of the town of Smallville that had been founded by Henry Small and Joseph Shuster 150 years prior. Kryptonian people had begun to visit Earth 100 years ago by earth reckoning. He had discovered what his ancestors had discovered. Terra's yellow sun gave people from Krypton extraordinary powers and strength and an unusual resistance to the temperature variances on Earth. He had used those gifts to save Louise from the ancestor of Lionel Luthor, Lachlan.

"What is wrong, Jor-El? Where is your Journal?" Mon-El, his head of security and his cousin asked.

"I found the planet interesting, full of people that were both fascinating and horrifying at once. My Journal got lost," Jor-El said both telling the truth and lying to covering up his leaving the Journal behind that one day the truth of what happened might be found by one of his own people.

"How goes the war against the Empire?" Jor-El asked. They had been fighting the Emperor of a humanoid race from outside their domain. The Emperor of that Empire, Palpatine possessed powers from an energy field called "The Force" had unleashed a barrage of troopers to storm Krypton and take command of the planet. Zod had rallied his army against the Sith Empire and was now in the process of negotiating a peace treaty after they were pushed back from the planet.

"Commander Zod is negotiating a truce against the Empire. We have a new problem. The Chimera, our age old enemies from the planet by the same name, are sending a shuttle craft to once again try to negotiate a settlement on one of our moons. We recalled you back, due to the fact that we need your assistance. Did you have any problems on Terra?" Dominic asked. She was one of the youngest members on the Ruling council. She had set a record by beating Jor-El's age of joining the council. She was 18 Earth years old, and Jor-El had joined at the age of 21. Now five years older, Jor-El had learned to trust the younger woman's judgment.

"Just one. But the problem was resolved. "Jor-El said, thinking sadly of Louise. A woman he had fallen in love with on Earth.

"I'm glad. I wished though you had not lost your journal when you arrived back on Krypton," Dominic said.

"I can tell you all about my time on that planet in due time. Unofficially of course," Jor-El said as the two council members moved to a nearby walkway that leads to Jor-El's apartment.

"Sure. But the council is not backing down from its position that you marry Lara. If you refuse, they will send you back to Earth and you will be banished there permanently. Please reconsider," She said. She had asked the council for more time to discuss this with Jor-El.

"I will not be used as a pawn between Zod and the council. He wants on this council, and he figures on me marrying Lara will grant him that council seat. Did you thank the Empire envoy for me?" Jor-El asked casually.

"Yes, I did. What did my father say about my punishment?" Jor-El asked. He had not spoken to his father since his refusal to marry Lara.

"He wants you to reconsider especially now that the Chimera are once again planning on attacking us," Dominic said. She noticed him making an unusual concoction in a cup. His body still retained some of the powers that they had absorbed from Earth. He used his heat vision to heat up a combination of Cocoa and water that he had brought with him from Earth.

"So what was it like? Earth? What are the people like?" Dominic asked.

"It's a beautiful planet full of vegetation and forms of life never seen on Krypton. There are humans living there. I fell in love with one of the females there. I ran across a family there that helped me escape when I was accused of the woman's death. Some one named Lachlan Luthor shot me, but the projectiles he fired at me bounced off and struck the woman instead. The law enforcement officials pursued me but one family aided me to what the humans called Shuster field where the transport ship picked me up," Jor-El said.

"What was this human's name?" Dominic asked curious. Jor-El moved to a holographic emitter. The Emitter was tuned to the Journal back on Earth. It showed her the images from the last few days on Earth. One image that came through was that of Hyram Kent and his wife.

"Is he a follower of the Messiah?" Dominic asked staring at the holographic image as she drank the hot chocolate that Jor-El had made for her. They had received the Gospel of Christ from Earth and that document's particular message spread through the citizens of Krypton like wildfire.

"I'm not sure. I never got a chance to ask. If I ever have children, I would allow them to take care of my children as a way of saying thank you for helping me escape in my darkest hour," Jor-El said thinking back on that final day when Hyram aided him to Shuster field.

"You're an honorable man, Jor-El. Now how about some more of this exotic drink you made me? You fell in love with an earth woman, hmm? Did you procreate with her? You know the law for breaking that law?" Dominic asked.

"I did, but she's dead. I had heard that her body somehow produced a child despite the death of Louise," Jor-El said.

Lara walked in, a look of shock on her face.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but there is dire news! The Chimera have attacked!" She said gasping for air.

_To be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

Smallville: The Chronicles of Jor-El

(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB/CW Network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted above. The Chimera are copyrighted 2006 Sony Entertainment. All Knight Rider references are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC/Universal. All Other characters are mine)

_Chapter 2: When lizards come calling_

Jor-El stared out at the incoming ships that he knew so well. Their age old nemesis, the _Chimera_, a reptilian race of conquerors were coming to Krypton. Zod had been commanded by the high council to prepare the army for the coming onslaught. He had just arrived back from Earth and was just getting accustomed the heavier gravity of his home planet when his bride-to-be Lara had informed him of the coming attack. He had only minutes to call the High Council into session and inform them. They had agreed to defend themselves. Zod had been given his orders. The man just simply smiled and nodded. Jor-El sighed. He had been requested to undergo a trial again concerning Lara. Lara was the daughter of Zod and he had been enticed by her. She wanted him to make love to her, but he refused to even talk to her, since he knew that Zod was using her as a pawn in a political ploy to get on the High Council. The man was greedy, Jor-El knew, but to use his own daughter for his own advantage was unthinkable. Now in their most trying hour the high council was once again sequestering him. He knew that if he disobeyed the council, he would be banished to Earth but this time not 3 standard days, but permanently. He sighed as Bon-far stated her case. She was a compelling and beautiful scientist and lawyer. She knew the law just as Jor-El did. But he knew if he backed down that Zod would have his way. He knew Zod's greedy power hungry ways would only destroy Krypton's morale and political and religious views that had stood for over a 1000 generations.

"Please reconsider," Bon-Far said as the Council had begun their deliberations.

"I will reconsider if you do not grant Commander Zod a seat on this council," Jor-El said. They then heard a voice. It was Zod and two _Chimera _with him.

"That is academic my friend. You see, Krypton is now mine. It was I who allowed the _Chimera_ through our planetary defenses. I gave them the access they needed if they would bow down before me as their leader, and they and the Planet Krypton would know peace. I will rule this planet and none of you can or will stop me," Zod said as two of the reptilian _Chimera_ aimed laser pistols at the council.

"You son of a bitch! You used your daughter to get to me, I refused and now you're going to take Krypton by force. I won't allow it!" Jor-El said. Zod simply smiled.

"You can't stop me and you know it you bastard. You denied me my family's destiny to rule and so I had to take Krypton by deception. You see I was planning for this day, Jor-El and nothing you can do will stop me. Everyone out of this chamber now or you will die," Zod screamed at them. The High Council members slowly moved out of the chambers and each went to their homes.

3 hours later, Jor-El heard the electronic Voice ID let him know that Lara was at his door. The High Council was under house and could not do much of anything except see their relatives such as husbands, wives, children or parents. Anything else, and they would be shot immediately by the _Chimera. _ Lara walked in and held him in her arms.

"I'm so sorry, Jor-El. I didn't realize what my father would do," She said as she embraced him.

"It's not your fault Lara. You didn't know the kind of man he was. I did. I knew what he was up to and that's why I had refused to marry you. Now under the circumstances I wish I had not refused to marry you. I may know a way to stop Zod, but I will need your help," Jor-El said.

"What is it?" She said. Jor-El brought her into a lab.

"I recently mentioned to the High Council I discovered a parallel dimension called _The Phantom Zone_. The Council had been discussing using it as a prison for the criminal element of the planet Krypton. What Zod has done is treason, and therefore he must be banished to this alternate existence. I have been there, and it is a harsh reality, but one deserving of someone with his power hungry desires. You must help me or else there will be nothing but bloodshed by our people by either Zod or the _Chimera_" Jor-El said.

"Why wasn't these discussions in the official meetings?" Lara asked. Jor-El smiled.

"We didn't want it on record with Brainiac, because we knew Zod would try something. He was using Brainiac and the _Chimera_ to overthrow Krypton and make himself absolute ruler. We agreed to keep it a secret from even our families because we all knew this day would come. I have been communicating via messenger with the other council members and they want me to banish Zod to this alternate reality soon or else all will be lost," Jor-El said.

"What you're planning could be interpreted as treason, Jor-El," She said thoughtfully.

"Not if it will make Krypton free," He answered. She nodded, for she knew what must be done. She left crying.

_To be continued.._


	3. Chapter 3

Smallville: The Chronicles Of Jor-El

(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB/CW Network. The Chimera are copyrighted 2006-2007 Sony Entertainment. All Other characters are mine)

Chapter 3: Zod is trapped in the Phantom Zone 

Lara stared at her father as he ordered two more of the _Chimera _to beef up the hourly patrols to make sure that the citizens Of Krypton were following the Curfew that he had recently put in place. They were to be indoors at midnight by Earth standard time or they would be shot on sight. The Kryptonian people had begun secretly rebelling against Zod, but each rebel fraction met with either death or were forced to watch the _Chimera_ enslave a father, mother or child and force that slave to kill one of their relatives caught in the rebellion. They then began to turn to Jor-El. The High Council began meeting in secret to discuss ways to get rid of Zod. They in turn had apologized to Jor-El for not listening to him when he had warned them about Zod's lust for power. Jor-El, as the council interim president before Zod's treachery had discovered the _Phantom Zone_, an inter-dimensional place where the people lived as ghosts. They had banished two of the Criminal elements, two followers of Zod there prior to Zod's take over of the planetary council. Some of the High Council members had escaped to one of Krypton's moons and established a rebel camp there with some of the other dissenting members with the intent to take back Krypton from the _Chimera. _That race of Lizards had long been enemies of Krypton and Krypton had fought them in the 120-year war and had won. That much was in the records known simply as _The Chronicles_. Zod had ordered most of _The Chronicles _destroyed. But like the Christians of Earth's past, _The Chronicles _had been transferred Into Brainiac, the worldwide electronic surveillance computer that Jor-El's great-great grandfather had built nearly a century ago. Brainiac had been instructed to store _the Chronicles_ under a voice-locked file that could be unlocked by either Jor-El or any other member of the Council.

Jor-El paced back and forth as he was waiting to hear back from Lara who was preparing to set the trap for Zod.

"Is everything set?" Mon-El asked. Jor-El smiled.

"Yes, and Zod is now checking the files we had downloaded about Earth. I wish now we had not distributed freely information about this planet that is so much like our own but yet primitive technologically compared to ours," Jor-El said. He then heard Lara come into the home of Jor-El where the Council was meeting. Jor-El had heard the proclamation that Zod had ordered the Galactic Council disbanded. Jor-El held up the small _Phantom Zone Projector_ that was blue but was shaped into the family crest of the House of El.

"He's set, Jor-El. But why must it be you?" Lara asked. She had loved Jor-El ever since her conception. Now she worried about him more.

"Because I am the only one who can. I'm sorry for not trusting you Lara. I should have listened to my father, but if my exile showed me one thing, that is anyone who is wronged, must be avenged. I tried to avenge an Earth woman's death, and now I must save Krypton even at the risk of my own life," Jor-El said.

"Then go, my love, my life. I will marry you in the custom of Earth ways, but not before I see my father imprisoned for his crimes against all of Krypton. Go!" She said.

Jor-El closed his eyes and called upon the last of the fading powers his body had absorbed from Earth and Earth's yellow Sun called Sol by Krypton's citizens. He used the last of his super speed.

"go, my love," Lara whispered as she saw him speed off at a speed beyond anything any Kryptonian had seen.

"Call the one known as The Martian Manhunter who have aided us in the past and send for the Royal guard to go to the Council chambers at once," Lara said as she took the reins of the rebellion. Mon-El nodded and she motioned for the Royal Guard to go to the council chambers through the secret passage that had been in place long before Jor-El was born.

"Your assistant is on his way, my Lord," One of the Royal Guards said as the Guard activated a three toned chime that would recall "The Martian Manhunter" to Krypton from the far away planet of Mars that orbited near Earth.

"Phase II must go into effect," Mon-El said. Lara picked up one of the Crystals that was set to record events for _The Chronicles_.

"Do you want this on record?" Mon-El asked. Lara nodded.

"Just as Jewish Christians recorded the details of their own wars against corrupt emperors, we must record this. If Krypton is to have any survivors they must know every detail of our planet and lives and customs, and traditions," Lara said.

_**Council Ruling Council-**_Zod smiled at Brainiac as he was reprogramming the computer to obey his every command. His disciples were aiding him in programming Brainiac to become his servant. He then heard a voice that he thought he would not hear again.

"General Zod, You are hearby ordered to cease and desist from your actions against the very planet Krypton. The People of Krypton have found you guilty," Jor-El said carrying but also hiding the _Phantom Zone Projector. _

"Jor-El. Only you could have broken in and found me," Zod said. He touched a crystal and Brainiac shut down.

"Your ways are death and destruction and you will be the end of Krypton if you don't stop," Jor-El said.

"You'll never stop me, Jor-El," Zod said screaming. Jor-El then held up the _Phantom Zone Projector_ and pointed it to Zod.

"I already have," Jor-El said as the _Projector _captured Zod's spirit. The Royal Guard walked in to see the body of Zod fall down.

"Destroy his body now!" Jor-El said. Two of the Royal guards sliced Zod's neck and the body of Zod was no more.

"Where is he?" Lara asked coming in, to see the body of her father.

"His spirit is in the _Phantom Zone._ To insure that his spirit doesn't have a body to return to if released from the Zone, we had to kill his body," Jor-El said. Lara smiled sadly.

"I could care less, Jor-El. We need to find out what he did to Brainiac," Lara said.

"An era of peace begins," Jor-El said, standing over the body of General Zod sadly,

_To be Continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

Smallville: The Chronicles of Jor-El (_This story is rated M for mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 the CW Network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted above. The Chimera are copyrighted 2006 Sony Entertainment Corporation. Any and all Knight Rider references are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios. All other Characters are mine)_   
_Chapter 4: Jor-El returns to Earth._   
Jor-El's shuttle vibrated as it was headed back to Earth. He had informed the council that he was heading for the planet Earth to thank the Kent family for what they had done for him in the past. The Council had placed Mon-El as the interim Council president while Jor-El was away, which was according to Kryptonian law. He had turned on the holographic emitters so the shuttle would look like an Earth airplane once it entered their atmosphere. He paced back in forth as the shuttle was in auto pilot mode while he was changing into the Earth garments he had worn in the Earth Year 1961. He knew he would have to earn earth money while there. He had finished changing and was stowing his Kryptonian one-piece garment in a locker, when the proximity alert started blaring.   
"Computer, what's wrong?" Jor-El asked as he sat down once again in the pilot's chair. He now wished had had brought Lara with him.   
"**Course plot destination off. New heading is Los Angeles California. Danger of injuries to the ship. Activating emergency beacon,**" spoke the melancholy voice.   
"May day may day this is shuttle 892478 I have lost power to my starboard engine, request nearest landing strip to an…airport. Does anyone acknowledge?" Jor-El said setting his radio frequencies from the holographic ones used in his own quadrant of the galaxy to the Earth ones. It had taken him 3 years in hyperspace, and two of the years he was in cryo-sleep that meant it felt like he had just woken up from a nap. He then heard a scrambled voice.   
"Shuttle 892478 you are 7 miles from Los Angles International airport. Do you have any injuries?" Spoke an airport controller.   
"None that I can see. Under the circumstances, I don't have enough power to get to your coordinates. Is there a clearing that I can crash land my ship?" Jor-El said.   
"You're flying over Highway 5. There is farmland near you." Once again spoke the barely audible voice of the airport controller.   
"Thank you," Jor-El said as he grabbed his bag of personal clothes and personal items one of which was a new Journal similar to the one that was left in Smallville, Kansas.   
"**Jor-El, I am sorry I have failed you. Safe journey. Another Kryptonian shuttle will be by in one standard Earth Year to pick you up. Kilros Meneve," **The shuttle computer said. The last words the voice said was the standard Kryptonian way of saying good-bye. Jor-El nodded to the computer.   
"Computer, activate force field," Jor-El said as he knelt down and a personal force filed covered him and his things as the shuttle crash-landed. He stood up and walked out. He stared at his shuttle and the stalks of corn surrounding him.   
"Activate self-destruct system alpha one. No warn and deactivate all logs of my journey and transfer them to the journal in my bag. Then activate destruct mechanism. Destruct sequence Zod alpha one three eight Jor-El beta," Jor-El said. The shuttle shuddered then he heard a tiny beep come from his bag which resembled an Earth Duffle bag but had the House of El's family crest on it. He walked out to see a woman humped over an engine as smoke was coming out of it. He walked over to it as the shuttle he had flown exploded but the audio from that was muted to the point no human ears could hear it. He then waved at the human female.   
"Looks like you need help. What's wrong?" Jor-El asked. The woman smiled at him and eyed his muscular frame underneath his clothes.   
"The Engine stalled on me. My chauffer left to get some water but that was two hours ago. Thank you for the assistance. What's your name?" She asked.   
"You can call me Joe. What's your name?" He asked her as he put down his bag.   
"Elizabeth Knight. I was on my way back to my husband's summer house in Los Angeles when the engine died," the Woman said.   
"Let me have a look," Jor-El said as he looked in the engine. It would be child's play to help her. He then saw the crack in the radiator. He reached in like it was a loose hose, and he used his heat vision to seal up the crack.   
"Well Elizabeth it looks like all it was just a loose hose," Jor-El said. She eyed him again with a look of lust and desire in her eyes.   
"Where you going?" She asked. Jor-El smiled.   
"A place called Smallville in the state of Kansas," He said. He had ordered the computer to give him a complete history of the United States and it did so he was fully accustomed to speaking with an American and didn't look out of place.   
"Your too far away to get where your going. Did your car break down?" Elizabeth asked.   
"Something like that. I need a place to stay until I can find another means of transportation. Do you know where I can find a place to stay?" Jor-El asked noticing for the first time how beautiful and sexy she was.   
"My Husband owns a summer cabin not to far from here. We'll stay there until my Chauffer arrives back," Elizabeth said. They started walking.   
"Who is your husband?" Jor-El asked.   
"Wilton Knight. He's a businessman from LA. We're actually set to be married next month. I'm sure he won't mind," Elizabeth said. They then after about an hour arrived at a simple cabin.   
"Welcome to the Knight family cabin, " Elizabeth said. She knew what she had in mind. Since Wilton wouldn't get her pregnant until after the wedding, she would get pregnant by this drifter.   
_To be continued.._


	5. Chapter 5

Smallville: The Chronicles Of Jor-El

(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB/CW Network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted above. The Chimera are copyrighted 2006 The Sony Corporation. Any Knight Rider references are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios. All other characters are mine)

_Chapter 5: Elizabeth seduces Jor-El_

Jor-El nodded as he looked around the cabin as he stowed his bag underneath one of the two beds in the upper loft of the cabin. He smiled as he opened the closet to hang the jacket that he wore.

"Can you tell me what year it is? I've been away for some time and right now experiencing a sense of displacement if you know what I mean," Jor-El said. Elizabeth smiled.

"1977. Who are you looking for in Smallville?" Elizabeth asked as she began to walk downstairs to light a fire in the cabin.

"Hyram Kent and his wife. They helped me when I ran into some trouble some years ago. I came back to pay restitution for what they did for me," Jor-El said as he walked down the steps.

"I'll ask Wilton when we come back into LA later, but the Kent name is unfamiliar to me," She said as she took a match and tried to light the logs that were in the fireplace.

"Thank you, Elizabeth. Let me help you with the fire," Jor-El said. He then used his heat vision as he blocked her view of the fireplace as she stepped toward the refrigerator.

"Thank You Joe, but what did you do in that town and why do you feel the need to repay them?" Elizabeth asked.

"I was accused of murdering a woman when someone named Lachlan Luthor shot me and hit a woman named Louise McCollum. I ran and ended up at the Kent Farm and the farmer there and his wife helped me escape to where I would reunite with some friends of mine. I came back to thank him. I apparently arrived 10 years too late, " Jor-El said as he walked over to the small table of the cabin.

"Hmm it seems that I remember reading about a drifter who was accused of murder but disappeared and the case was closed when the crime was blamed on the woman's fiancée. Are you married?" Elizabeth asked as she leaned over him, showing him her breasts, which were full and perfect for a woman who was 35 years old.

"I'm engaged to some one who is related to a criminal. I'm questioning my reasons for entering into marriage with the woman," Jor-El said.

"I see. Do you find me attractive, Joe?" Elizabeth said as she looked at him. He then stood up.

"You are a perfect specimen of your race, Elizabeth," Jor-El said.

"I'll take that as a compliment. I want you, and I need you to make love to me," Elizabeth said as she began to remove her blouse.

"I can't," Jor-El said. He then began to feel the effects of the drug that was in his glass of wine.

"I can & will. You see that drug that I put in your glass of wine? It's a powerful narcotic that can knock out a normal man. I want a baby and if my husband to be won't give me one then you will," Elizabeth said. Jor-El began to feel sleepy. He then began to fall in and out of consciousness. When he came back to he felt her place his penis inside her and he began to feel her making love to him.

"Why are you doing this?" Jor-El said half sleepily.

"Because I want and need a child. You see my mother killed herself but wanted so badly to not have died without a child. I for some reason am barren. The last few times I tried to have a child they ended in miscarriages. Wilton wouldn't make love to me until after we were married. I want a child badly and if I have to make love to a man I barely know then so be it," Elizabeth said as she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him on top of her.

"No, don't do this," Jor-El said as every sensation in his being told him this was wrong.

"Too late, baby. Give it to me," She moaned as she began to feel the orgasm of her own body. He just laid there and tried to shove her off but the drug that had been laced with his wine was sapping his strength.

"No…" He whispered…He knew it was wrong, but there was nothing he could do, except wait for it to end..

_To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

Smallville: The Chronicles of Jor-El

(This chapter is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW Network. Any and all references to Knight Rider and Captain Maggie Beckett& Sliders are copyrighted 2007 Universal Studios. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW network. All Other characters are mine)

_Chapter 6: Jor-El meets Maggie Beckett_

The wormhole opened in Smallville, Kansas. 4 individuals fell through. The year was 1977. They glanced around the town.

"Where are we?" Wade Wells, a 25 year-old woman asked one of the other three. Captain Maggie Beckett smiled as she surveyed the world.

"Looks like home but it isn't," Quinn Mallory said as he glanced at the timer. He then saw a young man walk up to him.

"Who are you?" The man asked. Maggie stared at him.

"Maggie Beckett, Wade Wells, Quinn Mallory, Rembrandt Brown. We're from a parallel dimension. What year is it?" Maggie asked.

"I was told it is the year 1977. I am a traveler here too just as you are. You can call me Joe," Jor-El said nodding to each individual.

"Nice to meet you Joe," Quinn said shaking the Kryptonian's hand.

"Nice to meet you as well. Nice world you have here," Jor-El said as they were on the outskirts of town.

"Thank you, I think. Where are you from?" Wade asked.

"I am from a galaxy beyond your own. I come from a planet called Krypton. My true name would sound peculiar to you, so I adopted a very simple earth name. I came to repay a debt to a family in this town," Jor-El said.

"Have you been here before? This town I mean," Rembrandt asked.

"Yes, in the Earth year 1961. My people have been here before. A family helped me when I ran into some trouble here in Smallville, Kansas. I came to thank them and to warn them about a coming Meteor shower that will hit this town in the future. It will cause problems, but a blessing will come out of it," Jor-El said as they found themselves near Smallville High School.

"I remember reading about a murder in a small town in rural Kansas back in the 60's. It was bizarre. The newspaper said that the local police couldn't find the man who allegedly killed a woman." Quinn said. Jor-El stared at the timer.

"Can I see that please? Let's get indoors. Looks like it's going to rain," Jor-El said seeing the darkening skies. Quinn handed over the timer device, which enabled his team to travel between parallel dimensions. They quickly entered the closed school and found themselves in a science classroom.

"Your that drifter I read about," Quinn said after a minute. Jor-El simply smiled as he used a power that he had never used, a power to disassemble the device to look at its inner workings.

"I was sent here as a test and a punishment some years ago. I fell in love with a woman and she was shot and killed by another man who intended to kill me. The woman's husband is in jail from what I can gleam from recent events. I came to set things right," Jor-El said. Quinn and Maggie stepped forward.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked. Jor-El removed the new "Journal" from around his neck and held it over the timer device.

"Your device was corrupted by your own doing. I am trying to rectify that. You see I sensed your wormhole thanks to my 'Journal' device I wear around my neck. They run on nearly the same frequency. My 'Journal' is what drew you here to Smallville." Jor-El said.

"Can You fix it?" Maggie asked. He stared at her body, then her face. He realized she spent years in the military to hone her body to near physical perfection. He remembered the last woman he was with who was a perfect specimen who took sexual advantage of him three days ago.

"Yes, Quinn I can. And I am. But first I need help. I need a man named Gabriel Sullivan who works for a company called LuthorCorp to help me. The company is located in Metropolis, which is about three hours away. I came across a security card which should let you into LuthorCorp to talk to the man. The Man you are seeking will be on the third floor. The man who owns this company is named Lachlan Luthor," Jor-El said.

"We know that name. In a parallel world we left there was a man named Lachlan Luthor who was homeless but was a brilliant scientist. He kept rambling on about a meteor shower to hit the California basin." Maggie said. Rembrandt nodded.

"He was crazy. How do you figure that he knew that? A meteor shower that will hit Earth is just plain crazy," Rembrandt said.

"Mr. Brown it was said that a Meteor Shower hit Earth some years after Earth was born that wiped out the dinosaur population," Jor-El said as he began to overlap some wires. He then heard a voice he never thought he would hear.

"Never thought I would see you here," said the voice of Hyram Kent. Jor-El turned around, his back to the timer.

"The Circle is now complete," Jor-El said with a look of satisfaction on his face.

_To be continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

Smallville: The Chronicles of Jor-El

(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW Network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted above. Any & all Knight Rider references are copyrighted 1982-1986 Universal Studios. Any and all Sliders references are copyrighted 1996-1999 Universal Studios. All Other characters are mine)

_Chapter 7: Jor-El meets Hyram_

_The Kent Farm:_ Hyram and his wife stared in wonder at the young man who came in with Hyram. This was the drifter who 17 years ago escaped the law after the murder of one Louise McCollum that the drifter was accused of.

"Joe!" Mrs. Kent said embracing the young man. Jor-El who was using the simple Earth name "Joe" to mingle in with the rest of the Earth citizens simply nodded.

"Nice to see you again," He said shaking the woman's hand. He walked into the farmhouse with a sense of Déjà vu. He had been here before.

"We never expected to see you again, Joe," Hyram said as they walked into the kitchen.

"Where did you find him, honey?" Hyram's wife asked.

"Smallville High School with some people who claimed to be from a parallel universe," Hyram said.

"What brings you back to town?" Mrs. Kent asked.

"I wanted to come and say thank you for your help when I was here last. I see from the papers that the law enforcement let the crime investigation die," Jor-El said noticing on the front page that there was an arrest in the case. The woman's fiancée had been arrested.

"I guess they thought that since they couldn't find you they figured Dex had been lying," Hyram said. They then heard a male voice of about 15 come in.

"This must be your son Gene," Joe said as he stared into the boy's eyes. He smiled remembering when Elizabeth Knight had taken advantage of him, and he wondered what kind of union would come from that Kryptonian-human conception.

"My name is Jonathan. Who are you?" Jonathan asked. Jor-El smiled.

"A friend with a warning and a blessing," Jor-El said.

"Nice to meet you," Jonathan said shaking the man's hand.

"Did you finish your chores, Jonathan?" Hyram asked. Jonathan asked.

"Yes, sir. Can I go down to the _Talon_ to see a movie?" Jonathan said. Hyram nodded.

"Thanks, dad," Jonathan said as he ran out the door.

"He's a good boy. But He's not why I'm here. I came to thank you and to warn you." Jor-El said, turning around to face them.

"Warn us? Warn us about what?" Hyram asked.

"12 years from now, fire will rain down from the sky and bring unintended tragedy to this town. But it will also bring a blessing," Jor-El said after a minute.

"Somehow I knew you were going to say that," Hyram said.

"How did you know I would say that?" Jor-El said.

"I had a dream about this moment. Do you have any family?" Hyram asked.

"I have a brother and a fiancée that I am engaged to, next month by Earth reckoning. Why do you ask?" Jor-El asked.

"Do they know you're here and what you're sharing?" Hyram asked.

"Lara does but my brother lives on the other side of the town I live in. He and I are not on the best of terms," Jor-El said.

"I'm sorry. My son and I are on the best of terms either. I sincerely hope that both of us can reconcile with our families. Thank you for your warning," Hyram said.

"Don't tell your son. Don't tell anyone at all. I need you to take me back to _Shuster field _two days from now." Jor-El said.

"I won't. What are you wanting from me, Joe," Hyram said

"Where I'm from when we make an agreement that person becomes family. I want you to agree with me to keep this secret from everyone. This world is not ready for the blessing that will come from a tragedy that will come from the sky," Jor-El said holding his hand out.

"Agreed," Hyram said. He grabbed the man's hand and he felt energy flow through him. Alien energy not from this world. His eyes went from green to Gold as power filled him then his eyes shifted back to green.

"Done," Jor-El said.

_To be continued…_


	8. Chapter 8

Smallville: The Chronicles of Jor-El

(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted above. All Knight Rider references are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios)

_Chapter 8: Jor-El meets Dr. Virgil Swann_

Jor-El smiled at the kids as he mopped the floors of Smallville High School. The School had just recently undergone a major renovation with new computers and new uniforms from Knight Enterprises, an electronics firm from Los Angeles, California.

"Hey Joe great job!" Principal Kwan said as he looked at Jor-El's work. Jor-El had taken a job at Smallville High School as a janitor to "Fit in" during his stay on planet Earth while he waiting for his landing party which mostly was composed of his brother Zor-El and his new bride to come pick him up. Now he was relegated to working odd jobs to try to fit in at this small town where he had prophesied to a farmer that a rain of fire would bring tragedy and a blessing to this "leafy little hamlet" of a town as he had heard some people refer to it as. Jor-El simply nodded at the praise he was given. He then saw one of the Girls eye him. It was Laura Lang who was the prettiest girl in the school.

"Hi Laura," Jor-El said. He had taken the simple name of Joe to try to fit in. He had stowed his personal belongings in a locker, which included an octagonal key that would be the recall device that would send the signal to his shipmates that he was at _Shuster Field. _But that wouldn't take place for another 6 months. Even now he longed for home.

"Nice job," She commented as she passed him. He waved at her then he saw a young woman pass him. It was Helen Bryce, a freshman. She was well known with the boys, he had heard from among the teachers.

"Hey your new around here aren't you?" Helen said. Jor-El nodded.

"I'm Joe. The Janitor. You're the new transfer student from Metropolis high aren't you?" he said. She nodded.

"Yes, I am. What's going on?" She asked as everyone was going toward the gym.

"Honestly, I don't know. There is some sort of meeting with some scientist today at 2:30 PM." Jor-El said.

"Actually I hear the speaker is here now. He's in room 105. Some scientist who's also rich. His name is Virgil Swann. He just graduated from MIT about 2 years ago. Wanna meet him?" Helen asked.

"How do you know where he is?" Jor-El said as he put his cleaning supplies back in the janitor closet.

"I just passed him," Helen said. Jor-El walked in to the science classroom. He saw the young man who had just gotten out of MIT 2 prior years ago and was now working toward a science degree at Kansas State University.

"Greetings Mr. Swann," Jor-El said staring at him. The young man turned around.

"Hello, Joe. How are you?" Virgil said as he turned from the janitor back to what was underneath the microscope.

"Good. I just received a blood sample from a woman you met a couple of months ago. Elizabeth Knight. Do you remember her? She claims you got her pregnant," Virgil said. Jor-El frowned.

"I didn't get her pregnant. She used a powerful drug to get me so groggy that she took sexual advantage of me. How could she already be pregnant? Where I come from, it takes women 9 months to get pregnant. I assume it is the same way here as well. How could she be?" Jor-El asked.

"Yes She is. This blood sample is proof. It's yours but it's not human. I'd like to study it further if you don't mind?" Virgil Swann said.

"Mr. Swann, I'm afraid I can't allow that. If my existence were to be revealed I would never be able to leave at my appointed time to return home," Jor-El said.

"Where do you hail from?" Swann asked. He then saw light glow around Jor-El.

"I am from a planet far away from here. I came back to this planet to thank a farmer and his wife and family for aiding me back when I ran into trouble here in Smallville. I would greatly appreciate it if you do not reveal me to the world. I also brought a message of hope and of tragedy to that family. I now have 6 months until my family returns to take me back to my home planet. I just want to be left alone until my shuttle arrives," Jor-el said quietly so that any passing students couldn't hear it.

"Your secret is safe with me. But I've had a local company interested in this blood sample. It seems that _The Daily Planet_ got a copy of Mrs. Knight's description of you, and also convinced LuthorCorp to come and steal this sample. I need it either kept safely or destroyed," Virgil said. HE then heard voices.

"We're looking for Virgil Swann. Is he here?" Jor-El heard two men say to a teacher. Jor-El then turned to see two men flash a badge bearing the markings of the FBI. The teacher pointed to the lab. Jor-El then turned back to the lab.

"Mr. Swann you have to get out of here, now! I will take care of the evidence these men are after," Jor-El said. Virgil started to run. Jor-El used his heat vision to blow up both the microscope and the sample but not before a piece of the counter slammed into Virgil's back and legs along with a nearby pipe.

"My legs! I can't feel my legs!" Virgil said. Jor-El then looked at him.

"I'll get help," Jor-El said. Virgil shook his head.

"No, Joe. They saw you blow up the sample and view you as a murderer the same way you were that first day when you were here. You need to go, before they catch you. I'll be fine. Now go!" Virgil said. Jor-El began to cry.

"I'm sorry!" He said.

"You're forgiven. Go now! Go to the place where you're staying and stay low! Go now!" Virgil said. Jor-El raised himself up from his kneeling position and used his super speed and was gone.

_To be continued…_


	9. Chapter 9

Smallville: The Chronicles of Jor-El

(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW Network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted above. All other characters are mine)

_Chapter 9: Jor-El marries Lara and tremors_

It had been 2 years since Jor-El had landed on Earth. He had been picked up via shuttle by his bride-to-be Lara, his brother Zor-El and his family & friends. The rendezvous spot was _Shuster's field. _He had been made President of the ruling council in Krypton city for 4 Earth Years. The people had begun to learn of _The Phantom Zone_ and imprisoned the criminal element in the _Zone_. He had discovered that the planetary computer, Brainiac, was ruling the planet in his absence. He remembered General Zod had reprogrammed Brainiac, but so far the computer had not betrayed any signs of any glitches.

"Are you all right?" Lara asked him one night. He turned over in the bed to look at her. He had proposed to her and for the first time, they had made love a year prior and he had just learned that she was pregnant, so he had proposed to her. She had said yes. Now they were consulting with the Priests of Ra, the Kryptonian god. The priests had blessed them but had frowned upon Jor-El doing a wedding in the custom of Earth, which meant invoking the name of the Judeo-Christian God in that wedding ceremony. But both Lara and Jor-El were insistent upon doing it.

"Its just work related, honey. Go back to sleep," Jor-El said. He then saw her smile. He walked outside to the courtyard to see the city, which was bustling for nighttime. The suns had set 5 hours ago, and now Jor-El was planning for his confrontation with Brainiac, the last he had hoped. The computer had asked Jor-El to collect some samples of the land to see if there were any ill effects from when _The Phantom Zone_ had been opened to put more of Zod's followers in it. He found himself thinking of the 16 year old Jonathan Kent whom he had met on Earth in Smallville. He had told Hyram that the necklace that was in the second bomber jacket would allow him to contact Jor-El or allow Jor-El to contact him. Hyram had encouraged Jor-El to make amends with his brother.

"You wanted to see me?" Spoke the deep-voiced Zor-El who lived over in Crystal city, on the other side of the planet.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior concerning our inheritance from our Father. He was right to give you the larger portion. The house of El will indeed be blessed under your leadership," Jor-El said as he embraced his brother.

"There is nothing to be forgiven, Jor-El. It's in the past. You need to be focused on your marriage, which is coming in a few days. Do you need what the humans call a 'Best man?'" Zor-El said after the two men had finished their embrace.

"Yes I will. I had thought to invite the human Jonathan Kent but I'm not sure how he would take being in such a strange place," Jor-El said. Zor-El smiled.

"Brother, you have my word that this ceremony will be done in the exact way that the humans on Earth do it. Now go back to bed. I'll take the next shuttle out. Eliz will be mad at me if I do not return. You should see my children. They miss your visits," Zor-El said. They then felt it. The shaking of the ground. A vase that Jor-El had brought back from the Kent farm had fallen to the ground then shattered. Then it was over as if nothing had happened.

"What was that?" Lara asked, clearly shaken. Jor-El had this look on his face that she had never seen before.

"I don't know but I will find out," He said with certainty.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Smallville: The Chronicles Of Jor-El

(_This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted above. All other characters except Raya are mine.)_

Chapter 10: The Emissary 

_Metropolis, Kansas. _ The Young woman moved with Super speed down the lonely highway. It was dark and she was here with a specific purpose. She had been sent by Jor-El to seek out a human to become his Emissary should anything happen to Krypton. The Earth year was 1982, and the woman's name was Raya and she was the assistant to Jor-El. She even had a name. Lionel Luthor. She wondered why Her friend and co-worker would choose such a deceptive man to become his Emissary. She had also known that this would be her last time having a body since She was handpicked by the Ruling Council to be the Guardian of _The Phantom Zone_.

She arrived at the _LuthorCorp _plaza with much hesitation in her mind. She had known about what the woman Elizabeth Knight had done to Jor-El and she had been there when Jor-El confessed it to his new wife Lara, daughter of Zod. Lara had forgiven him, but she clearly wasn't happy about it either. Raya had been chosen by the Ruling Council to replace the previous assistant to Jor-El, since the previous assistant had joined the military branch on Krypton. Raya had been chosen for her wisdom and her knowledge of all scientific fact and reason. But now on this alien world full of humanoid beings, she knew she would have to hurry considering the drop ship would be coming back to _Shuster Field _soon.

She saw him at his desk as the elevator opened. She saw a woman looking over plans for a truck that would be built partially with LuthorCorp funds. Lionel looked up.

"Yes?" He asked wondering how the woman got passed his guards.

"Lionel Luthor I have been sent to speak with you in private. You will ask the woman to leave, now," Raya said. Lionel then nodded to the young woman.

"Would you excuse us, Elizabeth?" Lionel said. The woman, Elizabeth Knight looked at Raya's body and remarked, "What I wouldn't give for a body like yours." Then left.

"What is it you want, Miss-" He stopped in mid-sentence as the woman had not identified herself.

"My name is Raya and where I come from is not important if that is what your thinking. I was sent here by my superior to make a deal with you. You like a deal don't you?" Raya asked as she removed her bracelet from around her wrist. It was both a device that would seal the deal and a _phantom Zone projector. _

"What kind of deal are we talking about here?" Lionel asked as he stood up and sat on the edge of the desk.

"Where I come from may be gone shortly after I return, and my superior would like to use you as his Emissary to this planet. It is prophesied where I come from that a shower of a dead world would rain down here on Earth in a few years by Earth reckoning. There would be one survivor. A boy. His family that he would stay with during his Exodus has already been chosen. You are to become a treasure of knowledge and wisdom from my home. That is the deal I have been authorized to make. You would be able to advance this world's technology due to the access that I am granting you. But you will not have access to this knowledge until after the 'rain of Fire from the sky' that has been prophesied in a few years from now. I need your agreement or else a great and mighty people will perish and our wisdom and literature would die with it. Everything we cherish along with the customs we adopted from Earth will be gone. The child that is coming must know what where he comes from. You will aid him," Raya said. She then touched the man's wrist with the bracelet.

_Krypton city, the planet Krypton-_Jor-El felt the power fill him. The knowledge of Earth and Lionel's most deep dark secrets filled his mind as his own thoughts and plans flowed a million miles away to the human Lionel Luthor. The two men regardless of time and space, had become one. Lionel had become the Emissary of Jor-El's spirit should anything happen to the heroic scientist.

_To be continued.._


	11. Chapter 11

Smallville:The Chronicles of Jor-El

(_This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is Copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW Network. Any and all Knight Rider references are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios, Inc. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW Network. All Other characters are mine)_

_Chapter 11: Kal-El is born_

Jor-El paced back and forth in the only Medical Center located in Krypton City. 6 Months had passed since Raya had made Lionel Luthor Jor-El's Emissary, and he had found out his wife, Lara was expecting a child.

"Jor-El we have some disturbing news about your baby," the doctor said coming out of the observation n room.

"What is wrong, Doctor," Jor-El asked, "with my wife and baby?" He was scared and nervous, feelings he as Council President should never feel. But he was human and he knew what that felt like.

"I didn't wish to discuss this with Lara but it seems the child she is bearing is not yours. Well not biologically anyway. It seems she became pregnant shortly after she came back from Earth. But it was not by a citizen of that planet. Surely you know of the prophecy of The Last Son Of Krypton?" The doctor said.

"What do you mean, doctor?" Jor-El asked.

"Your son was not born of a Kryptonian nor was she born of a human either. He must not know," the doctor said quietly.

"What will you name the child?" The doctor said casually, as the two men walked back to where Lara was with her slave girl attending her.

"What is the name given to the child of prophecy?" Jor-El asked quietly.

"Kal" the doctor said.

"Honey, what do you think of the name Kal-El?" Jor-El asked. Lara just stared with her eyes open seconds before she began to feel the first cycle as her baby began to come forward from her uterus.

"Master Jor-El, forgive me but isn't that the name of the prophesied Last son of Krypton?" the lowly slave girl asked.

"This child has a special destiny that only God knows what it is. If that prophecy comes true, then it means the end of Krypton is near," Jor-El said quietly.

To be continued..


	12. Chapter 12

Smallville: The Chronicles of Jor-El

_(This story is rated M for mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 the CW Network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character, but her powers are copyrighted above. All Knight Rider references are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios. All other characters are mine)_

_Chapter 12: The 2nd Tremor and Jor-El confronts Brainiac_

Jor-El stared at his holographic computations that made up his theory. Raya had recently been sent to _The Phantom Zone_ as it's guardian. She had arrived at the same conclusion that Jor-El had. Zod, in his ultimate act of treason, had programmed the Kryptonian computer Brainiac-1 to force the planet Krypton into the sun. He grabbed a nearby crystal and began to speak.

"Raya's conclusion and my own are virtually the same. Some how General Zod had programmed the world computer to take this planet out of it's planetary orbit and move it toward the sun. I've informed the Council and they are prepared to have a meeting with them tomorrow with me so I can discuss-" Jor-El stopped as a planetary tremor was felt and was brief. Then it stopped.

"Damn. The planet is undergoing seismic tremors due to the planet being pulled from it's orbit. I suppose I will have to talk with Brainiac itself and find out what's going on. Chronicle pause," Jor-El said. He then saw Lara come in with his newborn baby, named Kal-El.

"Honey, did you feel that?" She said as she tried to calm her baby's crying. She stared at her husband with look of concern.

"I need to meet with Brainiac and find out what's going on," Jor-El said. He then kissed his wife on the cheek.

"My love, what is going on?" She asked.

"In 90 Earth days, Krypton will be destroyed. Zod somehow prepared this planet for it's ultimate destruction were he captured," Jor-El said matter-of-factly.

"_That information will not be released to the general public, Jor-El,"_ Said the voice of Brainiac-1 in the lab.

"What did Zod do to you? What was his intention? If he couldn't rule Krypton then no one could," Jor-El asked.

"_My master's wishes will be honored by this computer. All decisions, and matters on this planet must come through me. Weather permits, building permits, Council sessions. All of it could end simply because you decided to destroy my master. Now his final wishes will be carried out. Long live General Zod," _Spoke the super-computer.

"Lara, we have to do something or else Kal-El will die along with the rest of us," Jor-El said.

"Master Jor-El, Your brother wishes to speak with you," A slave girl said.

"Amber, take Lara and Kal-El home by hovercraft. Call Zor-El and have him meet me at my home in 2 Earth hours. We haven't much time. It's time the Prophecy came true," Jor-El said as he moved to a chamber. It contained a special crystal.

"Time is of the essence," Jor-El said. He then felt it. The powers that were his on Earth were somehow his to tap into again...

To be Continued..


	13. Chapter 13

Smallville: The Chronicles of Jor-El

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallvillle is copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW Network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted above. All other characters are mine)_

_Chapter 13: Jor-El confronts his brother_

"_Krypton Tide", _a place similar to Smallville's _Talon _was where Jor-El waited for his brother Zor-El. He was enjoying an Earth beverage called Tea when his brother came into the place.

"What was so urgent that you had to take me out of the local council meeting?" Zor-El said, embracing his brother.

"Zod has done something to the planetary Computer Brainiac-1. Didn't you feel the planetary vibrations? They are a result of Krypton being shifted out of it's orbit and being brought closer to the sun. What can we do?" Jor-El said.

"My brother this is madness! Brainiac has assured us that nothing is out of the ordinary," Zor-El said. Jor-El just stared at his brother with a look of disbelief.

"And you believed him? Zod and that computer will be the end of life as we know it. We must do something or else our children will die with us," Jor-El said as the two brothers walked out of the place and proceeded to walk to Jor-El's lab.

"How do you know of Kara? I didn't want anyone knowing yet?" Zor-El said.

"Your wife left a holographic message telling me that she had given birth of a baby girl and she wanted my blessing. Look, I know relations between us have not been well but Lorina only wants what's best for both you & I." Jor-El said as Jor-El placed his hand on the plate reader for his lab. The scanner scanned his hand and flashed green. The door opened and the two men went inside. Jor-El activated his holographic projector and the computer revealed his findings. Zor-El just stared in silence as Jor-El's findings were hauntingly accurate and similar to his own.

"We must do something or else all is lost," Zor-El said finally. Jor-El then said using a voice command, "Computer run program ship-1"

The Holographic image switched to blueprints for a ship designed for a baby. Zor-El walked around the small holographic image.

"What is this? He asked. Jor-El just stared at his brother.

"The council disagreed with me and forbade me to leave Krypton, so I agreed that I would not share my findings with anyone other than my wife or my family. Father refused to hear me so Lara is helping me to build the ship. It will be ready for flight in another 90 days. I have decided to send Kal-El to Earth. It will be the best planet for him to live and survive on. You must send Kara someplace or else she will end up like all of us." Jor-El urged. Zor-El nodded finally. He knew what must be done...

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

Smallville: The Chronicles of Jor-El

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is Copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW Network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted above. Kara appears courtesy 2007 The CW Network.)_

_Chapter 14: Finale_

Jor-El and Lara stared at the child in the ship that was preprogrammed to go to Smallville, Kansas on the planet Earth. He had discovered that his brother had placed his own daughter in a larger ship that holds a Sleeper unit so that the Kara could grow up and be taken care of by the ship. Jor-El & Lara couldn't afford to build such a ship, but he was loading some crystals that comprised the Chronicles that he was making so that their son could learn what happened to Krypton.

"I'm concerned, Jor-El that no one would love him," Lara said, frightened for the child being sent out in space to a planet scientifically primitive than their own. While Earth Cultures and religious views and music had become popular in the last few years among Krypton's Citizens, from a technological and scientific stance, Earth was primitive. But as Jor-El had pointed out that Kal-El would need that advantage.

"His destiny is set, my love. He will lead Earthlings as an example. Just as Jesus of Nazareth was sent to save his people, so I am sending them, Kal-El. I know the time of our planet's destruction is close, but I need to send him one more message. Hand me the purple Crystal, my love," Jor-El said pointing to the purple crystal. The ship would have a compartment to store the crystals but should the ship be destroyed, the Crystals would be scattered around the planet and in Krypton's past.

"Kal-El my son, I have one mission to for you that you must do before you begin your destiny. Kara will mature physically like you will, but her mind will be that of a child. You must train her both in the ways of Earth and Krypton. She will aid you just as my daughter will in discovering your destiny. Be safe my son, my life. And know that your mother and I love you and always will. Our spirit will be with you," Jor-El said. He placed the crystal in the compartment, then grabbed the special key that bore the Kryptonian Hieroglyphics which was used to power the ship. He inserted it, and the small ship's ion drive began to power up. Jor-El felt the rumble again. They had 2 hours left before the planet would die.

"I love you, my son. May you be safe and be loved," Lara said as she kissed her child on the forehead, and the ship closed up to protect it's cargo, and it's passenger.

"Launch sequence complete." Spoke the computer in Jor-El's home that was not tied into Brainiac-1. The ship angled itself, and took off for the Sol Galaxy.

"I love you," Jor-El whispered as the ship struggled to escape Krypton's gravity well. He then saw another ship take off that had to be Zor-El's one and only daughter, his only heir, Kara of Krypton.

_**To be continued in Smallville: Dark Awakening**_


End file.
